onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 661
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | Story = | eyecatcher = Luffy - One Piece Logo | rating = | rank = }} "A Showdown Between the Shichibukai - Law vs. Doflamingo" is the 661st episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary As Luffy talks with Zoro and Kin'emon, Bellamy begins approaching Luffy, saying he finally found him. Bellamy is about to attack Luffy, but begins having second thoughts. Just then, Dellinger interrupts him, claiming he has orders from Doflamingo to dispose of him, since Bellamy is considered a nuisance. At the iron bridge, Law and Doflamingo continue their fight, with the latter having the upper hand. Diamante calls to inform his captain about Violet's betrayal, which Doflamingo had already figured out. He orders Diamante to send Lao G to guard the entrance of the factory and prevent the Straw Hat Pirates from destroying it, while Diamante handles the crowd's entertainment by himself. The Marines see through Zoro's disguise and suspect that Lucy is in fact Straw-Hat Luffy. However, they seem to have no memory of the fighters that have been turned into toys. The Straw Hat Pirates have a meeting via Den Den Mushi and share their knowledge so far. Sanji and his team decide to head back to Dressrosa and Franky asks permission to assist the Riku army's revolution, to which Luffy urges him to go all out. While Admiral Fujitora arrives at the shores of Dressrosa, there is a big ruckus in the city, with explosions and buildings being cut in half. Doflamingo has Law beaten on the ground, right outside the Colosseum. He then takes out a pistol and shoots Law three times. Long Summary As Luffy is talking with Zoro and Kin'emon about everything going on, Bellamy is approaching him from the side, saying he finally found him. Bellamy is about to attack Luffy, claiming it is nothing personal, but he is doing it to become one of the leaders of the Donquixote Family. However, he begins having second thoughts and begins to back out. Dellinger appears behind him revealing that Bellamy is considered an eyesore for the family, and that he intends to kill him. He also admitted, by a slip of the tongue, that the order for Bellamy's disposal came from Doflamingo himself. He then kicks Bellamy and begins to punish him. At the iron bridge of Dressrosa, Law and Doflamingo are seen clashing. Law manages to scar Doflamingo in the face, but Doflamingo has the upper hand in the fight overall and manages to knock Law down. Diamante calls to inform his captain about Violet's betrayal, to which he replies that he had that already figured out, since he saw Black Leg showing up out of the blue. Doflamingo orders Diamante to send Lao G to the entrance of the Smile Factory and handle the entertainment of the crowd in the Colosseum by himself. Doflamingo has Law's plan figured out. He knows Law wants to stall him there in order to provide time for his allies to destroy the factory, but still wonders why, although he claims to be using them, he has so much faith in Luffy and his crew. Law answers that he believes "D" will bring forth another storm. Luffy meets with Zoro and Kin'emon at the Colosseum and Zoro complains to Luffy for not inviting him to participate at the tournament. Some marine sees through Zoro's disguise and informs Vice Admiral Bastille, who figures out that Lucy is none other than Straw Hat Luffy, but still decides to do nothing for the time being, not wanting to compromise his mission to arrest all the fighters of the tournament. Going through the list of fighters they are supposed to arrest, however, the Marines find it odd that they only recognize Don Chinjao's name. Kin'emon calls Sanji via Den Den Mushi, who in turn calls Usopp, so that all the Straw Hat Pirates can have a meeting and discuss their stories so far. Franky informs his crew mates that an anti-Donquixote army exists, the Riku army, consisting of dwarves and led by Thunder Soldier (whom he and Luffy met earlier at the Colosseum), who intend to act fast and overthrow Doflamingo today. Luffy realizes the soldier is the same Rebecca was talking about and, fearing for his life, asks Franky to prevent the army from acting. However, Franky states that he sympathizes with the Dwarves and wants to help them defeat their oppressor and reveal the darkness under Dressrosa's bliss, despite that going against their original plan. Hearing their crew mate's plea, Sanji orders his group to turn back and head for Dressrosa, and Luffy allows Franky to go all out, saying that they soon will come to join them. Fujitora and his subordinates have arrived at the shores of Dressrosa on their ship. A marine informs the Admiral that there is a skirmish in the city, to which Issho states that they must hurry. In the city, Kin'emon and Zoro witness huge buildings being cut in half and wonder what this is all about. Suddenly, a huge explosion takes place right in front of them. When the smoke clears, they see Doflamingo standing and on the ground a badly beaten and bleeding Law. Doflamingo, wearing a serious face mocks Law for thinking he was a match for him. He then takes out a pistol and shoots Law three times, to everyone's surprise. Luffy calls his ally's name in desperation. Law is thinking of someone named Cora while slowly losing consciousness. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *Unlike the manga, Bellamy backed out of assassinating Luffy before Dellinger found him. *The anime adds the following: **The moment Dellinger starts attacking Bellamy. **While Bastille and his Marine troops were stationed outside the colosseum, they wondered who were Sai, Boo, and Abdullah. *The battle between Law and Doflamingo is extended. **In the battle on the iron bridge, Law uses Takt before nicking Doflamingo's face with Mes. **The anime shows Law struggling to use Room as the fight goes on and being hit by multiple bullet strings instead of one. *After Franky speaks of his resolution to help rebel army, Sanji decides to go back after Luffy gives his permission to help the army. In the manga, it was before Luffy gave Franky permission to help. Site Navigation